1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projecting apparatus for scanning and projecting an image light which is obtained by optically modulating a light in accordance with image information by a one-dimension type light modulating device to display a two-dimensional image corresponding to the image light, and an image projecting method for use in the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high resolution, a wide color gamut, a wide view angle, and a high frame rate are demanded as requirements for a high-realistic sensation display. When the wide view angle is intended to be realized by means of one projector, i.e., one image projecting apparatus, a method of projecting an image on a big screen or curved surface screen by means of a two-dimension type spatial light modulating device such as a liquid crystal panel or a digital micromirror device (DMD) is generally used. In such a case, since the image quality is deteriorated in end portions, especially, four corners of a screen, at present, the image quality and the wide view angle may not go together.
On the other hand, a one-dimension type spatial light modulating device (hereinafter referred to as “a one-dimension type light modulating device”) emits a one-dimensional image light extending in a direction along which light modulating elements are arranged so as to correspond to pixels, respectively, i.e., in a major axis (longitudinal) direction of the one-dimension type light modulating device. Therefore, a combination of the one-dimension type light modulating device and a light deflecting device, such as a scanning mirror, for scanning an image light in a direction perpendicular to a major axis thereof, i.e., a so-called scanning element allows a two-dimensional image to be displayed on a screen.
Also, in the case where a post-projection scan system having a light deflecting device arranged in a subsequent stage side, i.e., an emission side of a projection optical system including a projection lens or the like is adopted in an image projecting apparatus using the one-dimension type light modulating device, the wide view angle is readily realized in a narrower projection space. In addition, in the case where a cylindrical screen is used as a projection image plane, there is an advantage that a degree of deterioration of the image in four corners of a screen is small, and thus the wide view angle can be realized without impairing the image quality. This technique, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-207730.
In addition, in the case where a pre-projection scan system having a scanning section arranged in front of a projection lens is adopted in the image projecting apparatus using the one-dimension type light modulating device, constructing a correction lens system having a combination of a projection lens and an aspherical lens results in that a rectangular image can be projected without correcting an image signal.